Hangers for musical instruments are applied to shelve and store those musical instruments, including guitar and else. Most of the hangers for musical instruments currently in the market are of fixed fork structures. When these hangers are in use, in the cases of not placing correctly or being touched by external forces, the musical instruments are easy to slip out of the folks and dump, or, even fall and damages could happen, which has brought inconveniences in using.
Therefore, in the market, there is a kind of guitar hanger, after hanging a guitar on it, its lock arms may rotate, driven by the body weight of the guitar, then the hanger opening may get closed for protections, thus avoiding the problems of displacements or fall, due to placing the guitar not in place or careless collisions to the guitar.
Given to the presented background above, a newly designed guitar hanger structure, different to all the guitar hangers currently in the market, is described in the present disclosure, which can achieve the same protections to musical instruments with a simpler structure, also, it is more convenient for installations.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.